Paw Patrol: Battle for dominance
by Godzilla999
Summary: This is my first paw patrol fanfic. Disclaimer: I do not own Paw Patrol
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful evening in Adventure bay. The sun was setting on the horizon, the birds were singing, and everyone was happy. At the lookout, the Paw Patrol pups

were playing hide and seek, with Chase as the seeker. " Where are those pups?" He asked himself. Then, he heard a sneeze coming from behind a bush. Chase ran over

to the bush, where he found all the pups. " Found you, guys!" Chase exclaimed. " Marshall, you gave us away... again." Skye said, shaking her head. " Sorry, maybe you

pups could hide without me so I don't give you away." Marshall said with a nervous smile. Ryder comes walking out of the lookout. " Alright pups. Time for bed." He said.

" Can't we play a little longer?" Replied all of the pups. " Sorry, but all pups need a good night's sleep." Answered Ryder. The pups made their way to their pup houses,

while saying their good nights. Ryder sighed when he went back into the lookout. " Those pups are the best of friends. Nothing can change that." He said tiredly. *** The

next day, Ryder got up, and filled each pup's bowl with food. He would always wait and see which pup would get up for breakfast first. To Ryder's surprise, Zuma was the

first to get up, and he always was the one who slept in. " Good morning, Zuma. Your up earlier than usual." Ryder said, still shocked. " Dude, I know. I just didn't feel

like sleeping in for once." Answered Zuma, still half-asleep. After a minute of silence, Zuma spoke again, " Ryder, do you have a favorite pup?" Ryder laughed at this,

" Ha! What are you saying, Zuma? I love you all the same." Zuma was fully awake now. " We'll see about that, dude." Zuma replied silently, and then he left. Ryder's

eyes lit up. He stood there awkwardly, wondering what just happened. Hes just not used to getting up this early, thought Ryder. It got even weirder when the rest of the

came in and asked the same question. Ryder started to get a little worried, so he called all the pups together in the yard. To his surprise, the pups just stared at

each other as they gathered around. " Thanks for coming pups. Listen, I'm going to make this short. I just want you guys to know, that no matter what happens, you

are all my favorites. If I put any doubt of this on you guys, I apologize. Any questions?" " I see.", Rocky said, " Your favorite is the most dominant pup." " Huh?"

Replied Ryder. " Who is it?" Rubble asked. " There is only one way to find out. We'll fight around Adventure bay. Whoever is the last pup standing will be deemed

Ryder's favorite pup. We can use our gear " Explained Chase. " Deal!" Exclaimed all the pups, except Chase. " We'll meet at the town hall at noon, where the battle

will begin." Marshall said. " May the best pup win. Which will be me, because I am the best pup!" Exclaimed Skye, before doing a back flip. " In your dreams, Skye."

Chase responded. All the pups walk away, and Ryder stand still in disbelief. " Well, that was weird." He said, " There's still a few hours before noon. I should tell some

people around town about this, and see what they think." Ryder went to his garage, and drove down the driveway on his ATV, hoping someone could explain what

was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryder got to Mr. Porter's, and he saw Rubble with Mr. Porter. " Thanks for the snack, Mr. Porter.", Ryder heard Rubble say. " No Problem.", Mr. Porter replied. Rubble then

spotted Ryder, " Oh, hey Ryder. I was just having a piece of Mr. Porter's delicious pie. Can't become your favorite pup on an empty stomach." Before Ryder could say

anything, Rubble had left. So, he went to talk to Mr. Porter, who was cleaning a table. " Hey, Mr. Porter. Can I ask you something?" " Sure Ryder, what is it?", Mr. Porter

said. " Well, the pups said they're going to fight at town hall to see which one of them is my favorite, but they know I love them the same. Do you know anything about

it?" Ryder asked. " Really? I don't know what that's about. Those pups are supposed to be friends. Maybe its just one of their little games." Mr. Porter said, in a

re-assuring voice. " I don't know. They sounded very serious." Ryder replied. " Well, I don't know how I can help you." Mr. Porter said, sadly. Just then, Mayor Goodway

walked up and saw Ryder. " Ryder, I'm so glad I found you, guess who came to Adventure Bay for a surprise visit." She exclaimed. Behind her, was the Earl of

Barkingburg, the Princess of Barkingburg, and the Royal pup, Sweetie. " Greetings, Ryder." The Princess said. " Wow, this is cool." Ryder responded in surprise. " Indeed,

we decided to pay you, and the pups, a surprise visit. I can't wait to see them." The Earl said, taking away Ryder's smile. " Ryder, you have such a lovely, lovely town."

Sweetie said, dreamily. Ryder had to find the courage to tell the visitors what was going on. " Oh no. What do we do? What do we do?" Mayor Goodway asked, in a

panic. " Oh dear. That sounds serious." The Princess said, in a worried tone. Then, Marshall came up to them. He had his pup pack on. " Oh, hello your highness. What a

surprise. You must've come to see the show.", he paused, then he looked at Sweetie, " Hey Sweetie, when I win, what do you say we go on a celebration dinner, just

you and me?" Sweetie giggled. " Why, yes." She answered, and then Marshall walked toward town hall. Everyone, except Sweetie, stood there in shock. " You're right,

Ryder, something has changed. Well, at least with Marshall." The Earl whispered to Ryder. " I think he likes me." Sweetie said, still motionless. " Wait, that's it. What

if we go into town hall and check up on the pup's past? Maybe that'll give us a clue as to what's going on." Mayor Goodway suggested. " Great idea, Mayor.", Ryder

said, " Lets go." Just then, the town hall bell struck 12 times. It was noon.


	3. Chapter 3

" Oh no. Ryder, did you say it was going to start at noon?" The Earl asked, concerned. " Yes. We better hurry." Ryder responded. They made their way to town hall, and

when they got there, they could see the pups were already there, starring and growling at each other angrily. " Pups! I love you all the same! This isn't like any of you."

Ryder yelled. It did no good, as the pups just ignored him. " Let me try.", Sweetie told Ryder, " Hey, you pups! Stop it!" It was the same result. " That was a good try,

Sweetie. I'm proud of you." The Princess said, trying to encourage her pup. Suddenly, the pups starting counting down from three at the same time, " 3,2... 1!" As

they reached one, they charged at one another. Skye activated her wings and shot up in the air. She soon grabbed Marshall by the collar. Marshall screamed,

" Whoa! Skye! Put me down!" " Okay!", Skye replied, " Chase! Heads up." Skye then dropped Marshall, and he was caught by Chase's net. " If you're wondering why

I saved you, its because I didn't want a quick accident. I won't be here next time." Chase said, responding to Marshall's surprise of being saved. " Yeah, well, your

going to regret that Chase. You've just given me another chance for my victory dinner with a friend." Marshall yelled at Chase. " What friend would that be?" asked

Zuma, while trying to pin Rubble. " Sweetie!" Marshall answered. After Marshall said this, the rest of the pups stopped and realized their friends from Barkingburg

were there. " Oh. This is awkward." Rubble said to Rocky, who nodded in response. Soon, they just kept on fighting. Ryder watched in dismay, remembering all the

times him and the pups went through, coming to this. Mayor Goodway had to almost drag him into town hall. When they got inside, they walked down the hall and

into a room. " In here, is some information on the pups." Mayor Goodway said, trying hard not to cry. " Do you think it can help us, Ryder?" The Earl asked. Ryder

didn't answer. He just walked to a box the mayor put on a table. He opened it, and saw each profile for each pup. After he looked through them all, he found a piece

of paper. On it, were paw prints of the pups that they paw painted in their colors: Chase was the blue paw, Marshall was the red paw, Skye was the pink paw, Rocky

was the green paw, Zuma was the orange paw, and Rubble was the yellow paw. Under that, there was a birthday card the pups crafted for Ryder's birthday. Soon,

the box was empty. " There's nothing here. At least, nothing that can help us." Mayor Goodway said. Ryder started pacing back and forth in the room, while the

others started whispering to one another. Eventually, the Princess walked up to Ryder. " Ryder, it's hard for me to admit it, but I think the pups really did turn against

each other, and that nothing can answer it." Ryder starred at her. " No. It just can't be." he said, with tears coming down his face. He tried to hide them, but he

couldn't stop it. " Ryder, I know it's hard to accept. But, you have to face the fact that, even those pups, can change on their own." The Earl said, trying to hold back

his tears. Ryder couldn't take it anymore. He walked out of the room, left town hall while avoiding the pups, who were still going at it, and went back to the lookout.

Inside, he took out old photographs of the pups. This is what he did for three hours. He started crying when he took out a picture of him and his pups, huddled

together, like a family. He felt useless in those three hours. He wondered what he was going to do next, when his pup pad rang. " Oh boy. This might not end well."

Ryder said to himself. He pulled it out from his pocket, and answered the call. It was from the Earl of Barkingburg.


	4. Chapter 4

" Earl?" Ryder said, still surprised. " Ryder! We were about to leave town hall, when every thing went pitch black. I think we fell asleep. When we woke up, we found

ourselves in Barkingburg.", The Earl said in a shaky voice, while pointing to a bar window showing the Barkingburg skyline, " Even worse, we are locked in the castle

dungeon. We need-" The signal cut out. " Earl? Earl!" Ryder called out, trying to get back the signal. They were in trouble. He didn't know what to do. After deciding, he

knew there was only one thing he could do: try to convince the pups one last time. He got to town hall where the fight was still going on as fast as he could. Ryder tried

getting their attention. Chase saw this, and so he barked out his megaphone, and yelled, " PUPS! I THINK RYDER HAS MADE HIS CHOICE!" Every pup stopped

dead in their tracks at the sound of this. " Pups," Ryder began to explain, " I don't why this is happening, but right now, I need you all. Our friends somehow got back

to Barkingburg, and they are in trouble. I love you pups all the same, because you're all good pups, and I know it. I know it's still inside you guys. I could not have

done all those rescues without you guys. And right now, I can't do this alone. Please." When the pups realized Ryder wasn't making his choice, they kept on fighting.

Ryder headed for the beach, where Robo-dog was waiting in the Air patroller. Thinking he would have to do it alone, Ryder the got a nudge. He looked down to see

Chase, who was smiling. " I'm ready, Ryder sir." Chase said bravely. Ryder felt a whole new sense of joy. They got in the Air patroller, and Ryder told Robo-dog to take

them to Barkingburg. " So, Chase, what made you change your mind?" Ryder asked curiously. " Well, when I was fighting the others, I never felt the same. It was

weird. But after your speech, I just went back to myself again. Like my personality changed." Chase answered. After that conversation, it was a quiet ride to

Barkingburg. When they arrived, Ryder and Chase got out of their plane, and quietly made their way to the doors of the castle. It was getting dark, so they had

perfect cover. " You ready?"Ryder asked Chase, who nodded. Ryder silently opened the door, and they got into the castle, which was completely dark. " I can't see a

thing." Chase whispered. Before Ryder could answer, the lights went on. " Well, well. Look who's here. I thought I'd never see you two again." Said a familiar voice.

Ryder and Chase looked at the throne, and saw Sweetie sitting there and wearing the Royal crown of Barkingburg. She had two guards on each side of her. " Sweetie,

I should've known you were behind this." Chase grunted. " So I see you broke my spell. Well, at least for Chase.", Sweetie said, " Oh yes. I put a spell

on all your pups, Ryder. I found just enough magic dust in the castle basement to cast it. With the distraction of them fighting, no one can stop me from being

queen.", She laughed, then snorted, " You two think without the rest of your friends that you can stop me? Well, I'm just going to say that you should've stayed in

Adventure bay when you had the chance." Then, two more guards came up behind Ryder and Chase, and put them to sleep using sleeping powder. Ryder's eyes

closed as the guards carried him and Chase to the castle dungeon.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryder was woken up by someone licking him. It, of course, was Chase. " Ryder, are you okay?" Chase asked, worried. Before Ryder could say anything, Mayor

Goodway came up to him, " Oh, Ryder. You were out cold." she said. Chase then hugged Ryder, and Ryder hugged back. " Who is responsible for all of this?" The Earl

asked. " It was Sweetie.", Chase answered, " She somehow put a spell on us, which is why you saw us fighting. She used the distraction so she could bring you guys

back here and become queen." The Princess was angered by this, " That pup! Looks like someone isn't going to have any hamburgers anymore.", she said, " But how

did she cast a spell?" " She found a little magic in the basement, and used it all up to cast the spell." Ryder replied, now fully awake. Then, Chase turn away, " It's all

my fault,", he whimpered, " I should've convinced the others to stop, but I didn't. Now, we're stuck in here, and my friends-" He couldn't go on. A tear dropped from

his eye, and when it hit the ground, a big wave of wind blew out, shocking everyone. " What was that?" Ryder asked. The wind spread all the way to Adventure bay.

The pups were charging at each other when the wind hit them. They all shook their heads. " What happened?" asked Skye, looking around. " Were we just fighting

each other?" Rocky asked. " Let me pup tag Ryder.", Marshall suggested, " Ryder? Come in, Ryder." Marshall got no answer. Skye tried contacting Chase, but she

couldn't get an answer either. " Where are they?" Rubble asked in concern. Rocky thought for a moment, then he barked out his claw, and pressed the button on

Marshall's pup tag. It projected out a screen, showing Ryder and Chase's location. " Good thing you and Ryder made those updates on my collar, Rocky." Marshall

giggled. " Dude, it looks like Ryder and Chase are in the castle of Barkingburg." Zuma pointed out. " Why would they be in Barkingburg?", Rubble asked, then gasped,

" They must be in trouble." " But how are we going to get to Barkingburg?" Marshall asked, worried. Skye spotted something on the beach. She walked there, and the

other pups followed. " Look", Skye said, " Ryder must've left our flight gear here when him and Chase took the Air patroller to Barkingburg." They all cheered, and

soon, they had their flight gear on. When they got to Barkingburg, they flew near the side of the castle. " According to the map on my pup tag, Ryder and Chase

are near the dungeon section of the castle." Marshall whispered. " Let's use the side entrance, so we don't attract attention." Skye suggested. And they did. After

they got inside, they heard footsteps. " Hide." Skye whispered. The pups were looking over some crates when the saw Sweetie and a guard. They saw how Sweetie

used her chew toy, Busby, to control the guards. The pups realized the guards were robots. " Ha! I love being queen! And the best part is that the pesky Paw Patrol

are too busy fighting to come and spoil my fun. I couldn't have thought of a better plan." She said, then laughed with a snort. After they left, the pups came out.

" So Sweetie was behind all of this." Skye said with a frown. " The dungeon is on the right. Ryder and Chase should be there." Marshall pointed out. When they got

to the dungeon entrance, they saw a robot guard guarding the door. Luckily, he didn't see them. He walked to his right, and Rocky spotted a button on the back of

the robot's head. " I bet that button turns him off." Rocky whispered. " I got this." Skye replied, before silently activating her flight pack. She flew up to the robot,

and pushed the button, shutting him down. They were able to get keys to the dungeon, and when they opened the door, they saw their friends in the cell. " Ryder!

Chase! You guys are okay." Exclaimed Rubble. Ryder looked up. " Pups?", he said, " You guys aren't fighting." The others were confused, but everyone cheered in joy

anyway. As Skye unlocked the dungeon cell, there was a big group hug. " How did this happen, Ryder?" Chase asked. Ryder thought, then snapped his fingers.

Maybe, when your tear hit the ground, it broke the spell." Ryder answered. " I guess the power of friendship is better than any magic." The Princess said. " I'm just

happy all my pups are safe and sound.", Ryder smiled, " Now, lets stop Sweetie. Paw Patrol-" " Is on a roll!" the pups finished. They all ran out of the dungeon, with a

plan to stop the devious Sweetie.


	6. Chapter 6

Sweetie had an evil plan. She gathered a bunch of robot guards in the throne room. " Listen up, robot guards,", she said, " I have a job for you all. I want you to go

out on the streets of Barkingburg, and make everybody bow down to me. If they don't, throw them in the dungeon. Soon, Barkingburg will all be mine!" She started

to laugh, but then she was interrupted by Ryder, " Not so fast, Sweetie!" He said. Sweetie gasped after seeing all the pups. " How did you break my spell?" She

asked. " Friendship!" Chase replied. Sweetie was starting to lose her mind. " Guards!", she said, " Get them!" She clicked on Busby, and the guards ran towards them.

There was a big hassle, with the robots trying to grab the pups, and the pups trying to deactivate the robots with the button. In all of the chaos, Sweetie said to

Busby, " The Paw Patrol is defeating me again, Busby! I've got to get out of here." She tried sneaking out, but Ryder saw her. He followed her outside, but when he

got out there, Sweetie was nowhere to be seen. It was completely dark at this point, so Ryder couldn't see her get past him and push him down from behind. She got

out her claw and held Ryder's neck with it. " You and your puppies should've stayed in Adventure bay. You would have only had to watch your pups fight to the death.

But now, you'll never see them, ever, again!" She yelled. Just when it looked like Ryder was done for, a voice came from behind Sweetie. " Hey, Sweetie!" the voice

said. Sweetie turned around, still with a hold on Ryder's neck. She saw that it was Chase. " Let him go, Sweetie!" Chase demanded. " I don't listen to the likes of you,

Chase." She answered. " True. But you were so thirsty for revenge on Ryder, you forgot something." Chase said, now smiling. " What would that be?" Sweetie asked

him. Chase grabbed something of his back with his mouth. It was Busby. Sweetie's eyes widened. Chase squeezed Busby, and two robot guards came out of nowhere

and grabbed Sweetie. " Let me go!" Sweetie demanded, trying to get free, with no luck. Chase ran over to Ryder, and liked him. The others, having defeated the other

guards, came out and saw this. All the pups went and huddled around Ryder. " I thought I would never see you pups again." Ryder said in joy. They all looked up at

the full moon. *** The next morning, back in Adventure bay, there was a big picnic. Everyone had hamburgers, except Sweetie, who could only eat the corn. Chase

sat next to Ryder. " Thanks for saving me, Chase." Ryder said to him. " No. Thank you for saving us." Chase answered. They both laughed. Chase turned to Skye, who

smiled at him. " So, Chase, how does it feel to be the hero?" She asked. " I feels great, I guess.", Chase said, trying not to blush, " Hey. How about we go on a

celebration dinner, just you and me?" " Sure." Replied Skye. Marshall was beside Skye, so he couldn't help hearing the conversation. " Sweetie told me I asked her to

go on a celebration dinner while I was under the spell, like Chase just did there." Marshall said to Skye, who looked at him. " So, does that mean that Chase likes me

more than as a friend?" Skye asked Marshall, who just shrugged, and looked at Sweetie, before blushing. Sweetie, meanwhile, was trying to choke down her corn

when she spotted something on the water. It was the ship of Sid the Pirate. **The End! Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
